She's like the wind
by MissWeirdee
Summary: What would have happen if Jasper got a taste? set in NewMoon, EPOV
1. Forever Lost

**(AN: don't own twilight, Stephanie does)**

Her face. . .

The way she used to look at the sky when the sun came out, the glow she received as soon as the light hit her skin, warmth it

absorbs, how her hair blew in the wind, knotting itself by the way the wind came, how her eyes were so unique and beautiful, now dead.

Since that faithful night were she was gone before my eyes, I didn't see it coming but it was too late to take action, celebration of a new year , another chance in life now gone in a blink of an eye. She trusted us, loved us, cared for us, in the end we broke all of those unsaid promises. I still remember that celebration so clearly, everything so perfect, good in everyway, a sweet event turned into a bitter, unwanted but remembered memory, forever in my brain in repeat, not one moment to stop.

Flash Back:

Laughter echoed these walls, everyone waiting what would be her reaction as she picked the next present and waited,

"That is from Edward and I" Alice said

Bella looked at me with annoyance in her eyes and said:

"You promised"

"Didn't spent a dime" I assured her

"Give it to me"

Alice handed over the small, flat object to her and she mumbled:

"When are they going to listen to me?"

Everyone laughed again, Emmett's laugh was more pronounced, obviously, who wouldn't hear that booming sound miles away? Bella laughed just for a couple of moments, but the sound was enchanting, magical even. She put her slim finger under the wrapping paper and in that moment we heard he skin tearing apart and the blood flowing through the cut, she put her finger in her face to examine it. Before any of us could see what was happening, Jasper turned into a crouch and leaped at her, he bit her neck and let the flow of hot, tasting blood down his throat.

I attacked him with everything I had in me, pushed him to the ground of wooden floor leaving a dent, and didn't pay attention to that now the most important thing at hand was Bella. Who was screaming in the living room floor, screaming piercing screams, that sound, filled with agony and terror is forever in my memory. Emmett and Rosalie held Jasper tightly, but not strong enough, he broke free and grabbed my screaming angel and ran to the forest. Everyone was in shock for a couple of seconds then ran after them, you could hear her screams filling the night, I ran faster then I had ever before, guess my love is my inspiration, leading them to a familiar place I searched for her, but you could only hear her heart going silent slowly. Finally reaching our meadow with my family behind me, I could hear they're thought flow into my brain.

-"This isn't happening, this isn't happening"- Emmett chanted in his head repeatedly.

-"Jazzy," Alice thought.

Esme was crying tearless sobs for her son and her daughter, worried of their outcome, Carlisle wasn't any better either and Rosalie was furious.

"THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!! OUR PLAN WAS TO CELEBRATE A BIRTHDAY, BIRTHDAY!!!, oh Jasper you are going to get it from me and it wont be peachy cream…" so on but you get the point. When I got closer I saw Jasper kneeled down with Bella in his arms, his back facing us, of course to anyone it seemed beautiful, the scene in the moonlight, lovers whispering their love towards each other, but to my family and I, it was absolutely terrifying. I jumped behind Jasper, pulling his shoulders backwards and throwing him at the trees, now my whole family was holding him.

-"Jazzy come back to me"- Alice whispering in his ear over and over again, she was at the verge of tears now, metaphorically speaking of course, she never took his eyes away from him.

Everyone watching the scene in front of them, while I knelt in front of my Bella, my everything, I took her into my arms and started crying tearless sobs holding her close to me, hoping for her to stay with me in this world, this world that holds so much hopelessness and darkness, she is the only thing that brings me love, hope, beauty and warmth into this cold, heartless being, a monster. This beauty loved her beast for some miracle, a love I didn't deserve but was blessed with. I heard a voice, small, hardly detectable but there

-"Edward"

I looked at her with sorrow and love filled eyes, she stared back at me with those eyes that held so many secrets and emotions, love was the strongest one so far.

-"I love you" She whispered looking at me in the eyes that were closing

-"You're not going anywhere you hear me!!, you're going to stay here with me, you're not going away!, STAY!!" I yelled

-"Bye love" she said while closing her eyes forever to be unopened again

-"NOOOOOOO!!, BELLA WAKE UP,WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP!!, sweetheart please-" I begged while crying tearless sobs"-wake up for me please" I begged again,

-"No" I whispered, I looked at her, her eyes weren't bright, her deep eyes were now flat, she laid motionless against my chest, she laid lifeless. Everyone became silent but there thoughts were with grief and sadness, someone, I don't know who came closer to us.

-"Get away from us" I threatened

-"Son, it will be-"

-"Don't say things are going to be fine, because they're not" I stood up and faced them with Bella in my arms, Esme was sobbing so hard that she fell on her knees and yelled, Carlisle was with Esme crying as well, Emmett was in pain that was written al over his face, he had to be supported by Rosalie, who had shock all over her perfect features, Jasper ran away feeling ashamed and weak, Alice stood there for a couple of minutes letting this scene braided into her brain and went looking for Jasper, to comfort him. I walked slowly to my home not wanting to be in a hurry, letting my memories with my angel take over me, it was like watching a movie, not from my eyes or hers but from a different perspective; the first time I sneaked to her room, our first I love you's, when I held her while she slept, when I heard her say my name for the first time and so on. After so many hours later I arrived to my humble abode, took my time going up the stairs, walking the hallway to my room, opened the door and laid her on my couch, I sat down on the floor my back against the couch just looking at her. It might be crazy what im doing but I could careless, I heard my family coming through the door, **(he was too distracted to read their thoughts….duh)** all of them were walking slowly, all of them tried not to think, to block out their pain. Jasper was worse than all of them put together, he was still out, hiding in shame and guilt, you could feel it miles away, his thoughts were in the same way, to him it was like playing it over and over again, he couldn't stop thinking about it. You could hear his dry sobbing and Alice was there to comfort him, he rejected her said to leave him alone and wallow in pain, but she stayed ,she couldn't leave him because he needed her, needed her like air in his still and useless lungs. Jasper was leaning against the tree bark on the ground, Alice was standing and sat down next to him and he put his head on her lap, she tenderly was moving her small fingers through his hair while he cried. Carlisle was in the living room in the love seat with Esme on his lap, Rosalie was sitting on the sofa with Emmett on the floor in between her legs holding her hand and kissing it every once in a while, after days (at least that's what it felt like) I looked at the clock its only been 5 hours, wow that was short, I went downstairs, I know it isn't like me to leave Bella alive or… forget that but its for my family too, when I came downstairs my family was in the same position, not moving a fraction of an inch. Carlisle like the leader/father figure he was started talking:

-"I know these couple of hours have been rather painful, we must do something about it, Charlie will be wondering why Bella -wince- hasn't returned home"

-"Maybe we could do one of Alice's sleepover things" Rosalie suggested

-"What about in the morning?!, we can't come up and say 'hey Charlie we're sorry but Bella was killed yesterday because our brother sucked her dry!'" Emmett stood up and yelled, rage, pain and other emotions were in his eyes, he chuckled darkly, this wasn't our care free Emmett, this was a very hurt brother who lost his sister, part of him.

-"What about then huh?!"

Rosalie was staring at him in surprise, everyone knew she didn't like Bella but there was something about her that made her go under someone's skin. She stood up and went to stand in front of Emmett , who was very close to Carlisle, yelling at his face, she put her hands on his shoulders, he looked at her, his gaze softened just a bit, he pulled her into a hug and cried on her shoulder, she ran her hand up and down his back. Out of nowhere I tell you, Alice was in front of us but Jasper was still outside, right then Emmett saw her and saw Jasper, he was driven by rage, ran at her and attacked her, she stood there not expecting it and the next thing she felt was a body pining her to the wall.

-"Emmett get off me!!!" she yelled, Emmett was growling like an animal, what she next said was a low blow for him and everyone else,

-"Do you want to lose me too" Emmett got angrier, wrong move Alice and she's supposed to be the psychic. Emmett growled like an animal and threw her to another wall, Alice was scared as hell so she ran and hid somewhere in the house, the rest of us pulled him back, it was hard I have to admit it. He ran to his room, Rosalie ran after him and a couple of minutes later you heard crying and later he started talking

-"Why Rosie, why her?" he wept, she kept quiet but her thoughts betrayed her

"I don't know Em, I don't know"

Alice came out of cognito, she looked so heartbroken and her tiny form started shaking, I went to her and knelt in front of her and wrapped my arms around her, she put her little arms around my neck

-"Edward im so sorry I didn't see this coming, im so sorry ,I should have prevented this" she whispered, I pulled away from her just a bit and looked at her straight in the eyes and said:

-"Alice you have nothing to apologize for, this was my fault I shouldn't have-" I was cut off

-"IT WAS All MY FAULT! STOP BLAMING YOURSELVES, JUST STOP IT!!!!" Jasper yelled at the top of his lungs, he was sitting on the first step of the stairs with pulling out his hair.

-"DON'T SAY IM NOT A KILLER BECAUSE I KNOW I AM!!"

Alice was shocked all she ever thought was "Jazz…", out of the blue again a ring sound was heard, we stood still and checked our phones but it was coming from upstairs , I ran up the stairs jumping from where Jasper was, it was coming from my room, Bella's phone.

Then the annoying sound stopped, I took the phone and looked who it was, Chief Swan why am I not surprised? When I turned everyone minus Emmett and Rosalie were here.

-"Who was it?" Esme asked, everyone was trying not to look at Bella.

-" It was Charlie, Alice could you call him and say you and Bella-shudder- are having a sleepover?"

-"Yes" she quickly took the phone and called the chief and said to him Bella was having a sleepover and had nothing to worry about, lies all lies.

Everything felt so surreal, like some horrible nightmare that no one could escape from. We wept for hours but time doesn't really matter right now, Alice was comforting Jasper in their room, Rosalie was holding Emmett for he would break, Carlisle and Esme where outback on the porch swing holding one another. And there's me ,alone once more but before was like nothing was missing and now everything that made me my persona was gone, empty, hollow and to think that I could have prevented this. I should have stayed away from her, held my distance no matter what but my fascination with this girl, this girl who captured my heart with those delicate, warm, soft hands, this girl's life was gone like a candle and I would question myself and would be in depression for the rest of my existence, but I wouldn't trade all of those precious moments for anything in this world.

I lay now on the floor of my room looking at the ceiling not really looking at it but passed it, but time really flies Bella-wince-laid on my leather couch with her head on the arm, eyes closed, her body was relaxed like she was sleeping but never going to make. I looked at her even in death her beauty is untouched by the events of the day, her brown hair fell around her and some strands fell of the couch, her skin was paler looking like a corpse and I realized that what I said to her in the meadow, my fears of her in this exact position ,my worst fear came true and now this angel, my angel, had went away forever, my thoughts were interrupted by a knock on my door. Alice came inside, walked towards me, sat down next to me and I didn't even try to know what was going through her head so I listened to her instead.

"Edward" Alice said in a heartbroken tone but I sensed something else, I kept silent still looking at the ceiling but changed my sight towards the wall,

"Edward, I know you're in a difficult position but we have matters to attend and we are meeting in the dining room, you need to be there" Alice said this, stood up and walked away. I laid there for a while thinking about it but as the sun began to rise I had to go downstairs and face this, no other choice but to listen and move, my body moving on its own while my mind was a hectic place. As my feet moved closer to the dining room my eyes saw that everyone else is seated leaving one chair at Carlisle left side empty. I sat down and looked at Carlisle to see him looking back with an agonized stare but composed himself and looked at the others and began to speak.

"I know we had an event that changed us forever but we must look at the time now that we have a responsibility now" no one spoke just looked at him with dead eyes.

"We must stick together," he said it with such conviction that it echoed through the walls bouncing its vibration into our ears

"We must prepare ourselves like the outside world that is going to change and the people around us will need us, and since this happened we need to-"

I felt something in me snap, some sort of bomb that took over and yelled:

"YOU MEAN HER DEATH!!"

"Edward I-" I cut him off yet again

"HOW DARE YOU TREAT THIS LIKE NOTHING?!, SHE MEANT SOMETHING TO ALL OF US AND YOU TREAT IT LIKE SOME OTHER UNIMPORTANT MATTER?!"I yelled once again, feeling the venom in me boil

"Edward please calm down" Esme pleaded

"BELLA MEANT EVERYTHING TO ME! AND I WILL NEVER TALK ABOUT HER LIKE SHE WAS A BUMP ON THE ROAD THAT CAN BE EASILY IGNORED!!"

Everyone stared at me like I was crazy but afraid hinted their eyes, but I didn't care, I want her memory to be special and no one was going to talk about her like she was nothing while im still breathing, well existing but you get the picture. I didn't realize I was standing up and the fact I broke the dining table with a single punch.

"Edward please calm down" Esme pleaded again while putting a hand on my forearm, my chest heaved up and down with unnecessary air, I tried to keep calm but I stayed quiet. Time passed and everyone still kept looking at me but I closed my eyes and pictured Bella's-wince- face with a smile that could brighten a whole room with that blush of hers and I relaxed instantly but a wave of sadness went through me, and I went to my knees and dry sobbed, Esme's arms hugged me and I leaned into her embrace.

"She didn't deserve to die mom, she…she wasn't supposed to die, I was suppose to protect her" I wept into her shoulder

"Shhh…. Let it out, let it out son" was all she said while rocking me back and forth as I sobbed. Everyone was watching this heartbreaking scene.

'He looks so….broken' was everybody's thought and wondered how am I going to survive the worst pain imaginable, losing their soul. It seemed like time stood still and this bubble of agonizing pain was roaming through the air, everyone slowly came to me and hugged me forming a big hug fest but at this time for a tragic moment was necessary. After what seemed like forever everyone composed themselves around me and stayed with me on the floor silently but eventually someone spoke.

"We need to do something about her body," Alice said sadly, all of us looked at her is disbelief, and asked myself how could she think of that now?

"Well people are going to start asking question on where is Bella-wince from me- and we have to make it look like she got into an accident" we looked at her and nodded, we needed to do that and soon.

"We'll make it look like she was driving down the driveway until she slipped on some mud and it got out of control and hit a tree and the impact was so forceful it….killed her" Rose said trying on an idea.

"That could work" Emmett said seriously

"Except her truck is a tank" I said

"She could have taken your car Edward because her gas tank was empty and you persuaded her into taking your car ,and we agreed in meeting at school in my convertible until she drove off and as soon as she was out of the driveway there was a mud puddle and she slipped, the car went out of control and the driver's side hit a tree and so killing her" Rose said in one breath

"That sound believable" Emmett supported

"What about the bite on her neck?" I asked

"A piece of glass did that" she explained

"The blood?"

"Carlisle can get some, he's a doctor so he deal's with blood every now and then, and there must be a blood bank in the hospital" she explained.

"Good now lets get started" Carlisle said professionally

And so the plan was in action, every little detail was covered and all we needed was to make it believable for everyone catch the bait. Esme bathed her in hot water to make her skin more flushed and Alice dressed her and let her hair in her natural waves of brown down her back, didn't put any makeup on just lip-gloss. Bella's-wince- body was moved to my car, dressed in a fresh pair of black skinny jeans and a v-neck, long sleeved indigo sweater with matching ballet flats. All we had to do now was wait.

Time is irrelevant, slow to us unless we have someone to spent it with, but now every second is pure torture and without motivation to live I'm just a shell of what she took with her.

Review or else, what you ask just wait and see


	2. Memories

**(Don't own twilight…just using her characters to bend my will)**

Someone had to be with her to move the car and move her in their place, Alice chose willingly to be that person. Everyone was too focused on the plan, too hurt to do anything. Jasper doesn´t live with us anymore, too disgusted with himself to be around us, dealing with his guilt and our pain is too much for him, Alice stayed to help us out though. Everyone changed drastically, Alice doesn´t have the skip in her step, the excitement in her eyes and her personality, Emmett doesn´t smile anymore, jokes around or anything, Rosalie oddly isn´t acting like herself either, she doesn´t make an effort to fix her hair, look at herself in the mirrors or feel like the center of the universe, Esme wept, cried and lost herself, felt the pain she did when she lost her child all over again but worse if possible, Carlisle wore the face that seemed too old for his youthful face, barely spoke and worked in the hospital too much even for him. I…I´m….I´m ..I´m forever lost, I still feel grief, I…can´t let her go.

After we all dressed that morning, Esme kissed our cheeks as every day and went inside while we got to our cars. Emmett and I rode with Rose in her convertible, stylish as usual and normal as Emmett can dress, Alice with her spunky hair and latest style in her wardrobe, we had to keep up aperiences you know, drove in my car with…._her. _We were quiet through the whole ride, until we heard the sound of the crunch of the car against the tree, I shuddered while Emmet winced and Rosalie didn´t react, just looked out the window as if nothing ever happened. Instead of feeling anger, I felt numb, seconds later Alice was with us and drove to school. Time ran so slowly in school, slower than usual at least, the faint buzz in the back of my mind, the sound of someone talking but not listening. At lunch we got our lunches (unnecessary if you asked me), we looked at the table top until the bell rang. I walked slowly to biology, trying to make time last longer to _our_ table, when I entered a force hit me so hard that I took a step back in shock, everything started here, our story started here, the overwhelming feel of grief forced itself into my heart and only did what I could, I ran.

Far away where I went, currently sitting down on the snow covered ground in Alaska looking at the movement of the water, shaking and sobbed hitting the ground, breaking everything in my path, I didn't notice getting up, breaking everything I saw until I opened my eyes. The ground was cracked and had holes, the trees broken and twisted like spaghetti, the beautiful, serene painting is destroyed. I dropped to my knees and cried for the longest of time that I didn't move until Emmett broke through the trees examining the damage I had done and picking me up and ran us both home. The story was that Esme was going to buy something for the house and while going out of our lane found Bella-wince-had crashed into a tree, the impact hit her and died-wince- instantly not feeling anything at all, by the time she reached her she ran out of blood and called the hospital warning of her arrival, put _her_ in her car and drove her there. They took her quickly and did they're best with Carlisle on they're side but she….was gone instantly, Esme didn't need fake because she felt it in her heart while Carlisle hold her swaying lightly. The hospital called Charlie and they heard it all causing to Esme to yell in pain while grasping her husband tightly to the hospital floor.

"Is this Chief Swan?"

"Yes, who is this?" his tone suggested that he was busy

"I am Sonny from the hospital, I'm afraid Isabella had an accident" he chuckled a bit and asked

"What happened?" since his daughter was accident prone he often found it amusing but his worry for his daughter was pronounce in his words no matter how much she got hurt he was always there.

"Miss Swan died this morning in a car accident leaving the Cullen residence" said Sonny with a calming voice that held sadness

Charlie was quiet for 10 minutes but a "What?" chocked out of his mouth while his eyes watered, "I´m so very sorry" but couldn't finish because he hung up and went straight to the cruiser and drove above the speed limit, how ironic. He parked and ran until he went to the receptionist but recognized the Cullen's to his right and ran to them.

"Is it true?' was the only thing he asked, they nodded and Charlie felt as if he couldn't breathe, gasping for air while putting a hand on his heart, he couldn't think, hear, or see, Carlisle called for help it seemed he was having a heart attack **(I'm not a doctor so let's pretend they are symptoms of a heart attack), **they hurried him into care. After half an hour they could control it and an hour later he woke up, he was blinded by the light for a couple of seconds so he blinked several times until he saw Dr. Cullen at the end of his bed, he remembered what caused him to pass out and was quiet for a while and spoke

"Is it true?" he asked once more, his voice hesitant and broken

Dr. Cullen couldn't speak so he looked at the floor which was a yes to Charlie, he laid his head back and tears welled up his eyes, a few escaped and ran down silently down his cheeks, he couldn't wrap his mind about it, couldn't imagine his little girl…gone. Carlisle smelt the saltiness of his tears and began to walk out but Charlie stopped him by saying

"How did it happen Doc?" his voice broken

"It was a car accident" the lie went through his teeth and tasted bad in his mouth

Charlie let out a sob and asked:"Did she feel it?"

"No" another lie, he will never know she felt a great pain and felt herself dying, growing weaker.

He sobbed, he didn't show any affection, rarely he did but he loved, loves his daughter with everything he has. The hospital eventually called Renée telling about her daughters news. She cried and cried right after they told her, she denied it ,that they must have the wrong person that her daughter was safe home with Charlie doing her homework and getting stressed with school. But Sonny affirmed it and she wept until Phil came home heard he sobbing in the living room, wrapped his arms around her making calming noises to help her. Sonny hearing what was going on she hung up the phone, she also wears the sad expression hearing their pain goes right through her.

Hours later of crying, Renée looked at her husband and hugged him with all the strength she had left, telling him through the action thank you, he squeezes her back saying I'll be here. She got up noticing she was on her knees lifting up Phil with her, never letting go of each other when going up the stairs of their home, He got the bags and filled them up with their belongings while she got her bright yellow bag that had a cactus with the sun behind it saying Arizona on the bottom putting her personal things in there, leaving tear spots on her bag. After they book a flight to Seattle Phil takes a shower while Renée looks at her window , already dressed, thinking about the times of Bella's childhood. Lost in her memories.

_After 12 hours of labor Renée gave birth to a baby girl, Charlie had the happiest expression she ever saw since their wedding day. _

"_What are we going to call her?" he asked as she held his baby girl_

_As she wiggled around, moving her arms and making a funny face she opened her eyes. Looking at the man, she could see that he was smiling and looking at the woman she saw a glow in her face and joy in her eyes, she was curious as to why. As they looked at their baby, their beautiful baby, her puff of curly locks, her button nose, her little lips, the pink blush on her cheeks, her little hands resting on Renée's finger, her soft little body and her blue eyes that were curious,_

"_Isabella" she answered_

"_Isabella" he said, which was official_

_Her name was Isabella Marie Swan_

_As she was in the kitchen giving to a year old Bella her food, she turns around to clean the dishes, as she finishes Bella was gone she runs to the living room to find Bella with a look of determination in her brown eyes as she grabs the coffee table with her hands and stands up. Charlie walks through the door, hangs up his gun and goes to the kitchen to greet Renée but she isn't there, he goes to the living room to find her back turn and as he tries to surprise her he looks at the table to see his baby girl standing on her two feet. As she tries to stand, not used to the weight of her legs falls down on her behind, they were to shocked to move but Isabella didn't give up, she put her chubby hands on the coffee table and got up again about 3 more times until she stood still, moved to her side and took a step forward, then another and another until she fell on her behind. Her parents ran to her, her mom picked her up and hugged while Charlie kissed her head over and over again,_

"_Baby you walked!!!" Renée said with an excited tone_

_Isabella squealed_

_Charlie whispered to her ear: "I'm proud of you baby girl"_

_In Arizona: (5 year old)_

"_Momma, momma!" little bell called her mother excited,_

"_What is it baby?" her mother called in the kitchen inventing a new way to make casserole,_

"_Look at what I made in arts & crafts!" as she held a drawing that looked like a cactus in the ocean, she smiled and said:_

"_Oh my goodness this little feller looks like a winner and where do ya'll think its going?" she asked with a southern accent_

_Little bell smiled, her first two tooth's were gone and asked her momma:_

"_What?"_

"_We're putting it on the trophy place"_

"_The fridge?" she asked with another smile_

"_Of course darling, that's where this beautiful art will be seen"_

She was snapped out of her memories when Phil tugged on her hand and said it was time to go, as reality crashed into her broken heart once more.

Charlie was pretending to sleep when he really fell into slumber, dreaming of his baby girl.

_It was a hard place to be sitting, your butt falls asleep and patience holding your fishing pole, trying to keep warm with the cold of Washington. Bella was bored but didn't say anything, being with her father was soothing, quiet, no words say so much as their silence. As time passes she gets more sleepy but something wakes her, something was tugging at her pole, she looked at her dad and asked_

" _What do I do?"_

"_You grip your pole, turn the little wheel_** ( I never fished before so…)**_ backwards as hard as you can"_

_She did as he said, using all of her strength and the cold hitting her red cheeks she pulled out the fish. A very small fish, she got irritated and though 'I pulled as hard as I could and get a baby fish?', though her father watching her expression, he was full of pride and smiled._

_When they came home one day getting out the groceries, the ground moist but not entirely wet, Charlie entered first putting what he had in the fridge and when he came back out to see Bella crying holding her knee, he ran to her grabbed her body and went inside. He took her to the kitchen counter and got the first aid kit he had in the bathroom, lifted up her left leg and rolled her pants up to her knee where he found small scrape, put some alcohol in a cotton bal and said:_

"_This is going to sting"_

_She whimpered, he put a band aid with stars on it, got up and stared into her tear filled eyes and said to her kissing her forehead_

"_All better"_

He woke up by the sound of the door closing, he opened his eyes to see the grim face of his best friend Billy Black, accompanied by his other friend Harry Clearwater. He looked hollow and filled with grief, his eyes brimmed with tears as they fell down his cheeks as Billy wheeled himself to his side and grabbed his forearm, saying to him through touch "I'm here" while Harry stood at his unoccupied side looking at him. After what felt like hours the silence was broken every few times the nurse had to check him, then the door opened again and when he looked up Charlie saw his reflection in Renée's face. Her hair in a messy bun, her eyes red and dead, her cheeks red and tear tracked, her childlike face gone. At her side was Phil, his head covered by a baseball hat, his eyes were dead too. They both looked what they felt, Renée walked to him and grabbed his hands and sobbed again, kneeling at the floor, the tears streaming down her face and into the floor making small wet dots.

"Why did this happen to us Charlie" she asked, her voice hoarse

"I…don't know" he replied

"What are we going to do?" she asked as she started to hyperventilate

Phil ran to her side and picked her up but she kept her hand in Charles, she faced Phil's chest breathing erratically, him hugging her while his eyes closed as a tear silently fell from his eye, she felt it and hugged him tighter. They let Charlie out of the hospital the next day; he went with Billy and Harry to his home where he saw a rental car, Renée and Phil at the door, he sighed and got out of the car. He forgot he left the cruiser at the hospital but he didn't care.

He unlocked the door, passing them letting the door opened for them to come in, Renée looked around noticing nothing changed at all, the cabinets where still yellow, the pictures where still on the mantel, the furniture the same but looking older and if you notice closely there was a hole in Charlie's chair, where he always sat to see sports. Renée went to the couch with Phil on her tail. Charlie went to get some coffee for the three of them, when finished he got the mugs and went to the living room, oh the irony of the name, he sat there for a couple of minutes tasting the bitter black coffee staring at nothing in particular. She spoke up after an hour of silence:

"Did she enjoy my present" while smiling a sad smile

Charlie looked at her and smile a sad smile too and said:

" In her own way, since she doesn't like getting gifts", they all chuckled knowing her reaction

After another day, Phil and Renée sleeping in the couch, not willing to leave or let Charlie alone. Charlie in his room wept silently taking the picture that was at the night table, it was Bella and Charlie washing the cruiser one summer, she had her head tilted back with laughter while Charlie was covered head to toe with soapy water with a funny expression. Her cheeks tinted pink, her mouth opened as he remembered her laughter in his ears, her brown knee length pants, her orange long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled to her elbows; she looked like Fall with her brown hair and warm brown eyes to match. Tears rolled down his eyes, he chuckled a bit and fell asleep.

The next morning

They sat down while listening to the silence but someone had to break it, no one did. Charlie spaced out imagining , her footsteps were rushed as she went down the stairs stumbling at the last step with her green long sleeved shirt and jeans went to the kitchen , grabbed a granola bar and headed towards the door to never come back.

"When is the going to be funeral going to be planned?"

Both Charlie and Phil looked at Renée, who was looking at her hands in her lap, but answered anyway:

"Let's do it now" Charlie answered gruffly

And so they planned, the flowers would be daisy's, because of their beauty and simplicity, just like her. It would be held in a clearing near a pond, closed casket knowing if they see her it would mean it was real not a horrible nightmare that they couldn't wake up from; her classmates, close friends, the Cullen family, the Black family, The Clearwater's were invited. The time would be at twilight, ironic, the cards were made and it read:

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_Location:_

_The Coral Lake_

_Time:_

_5:30 evening_

"_She was an old soul now going home"_

Reviews or else I'm going to your house and make you


	3. I love you

**(AN: don't own twilight, Stephanie does)**

The day came, the day where everything becomes too real, the funeral. At 5:30 evening everyone invited was there. Charlie, Renee and Phil were the first to arrive to inspect the location, there was a large white gazebo, not affected with the weather, with more than thirty chairs, the simple mahogany casket at the middle of the marble floor and some daisies in the railing on the entrance or the gazebo.

They looked for anything that was out of place because everything had to be perfect for _her_. Renee had dressed her in a yellow sundress with her pale yellow ballet flats, her hair in waves with the tip of curls in the end, her face with a bit of makeup to make her face peaches and cream, even though no one will see her she wanted her daughter to be even more beautiful than she was.

At a slow pace the guest started to arrive, first was Billy Black and his son Jacob, shacking their hands in the condolence manner, later Harry Clearwater with his family Sue, Seth and Leah. Then her class mates arrived in Tyler Crowley´s van, the van that nearly crushed her, Mike Newton came out first with tears in his eyes holding out a hand to Jessica who came out the same way, later Ben holding a heartbroken Angela, Lauren and Tyler holding hands, Lauren gave him a sad smile and tightened her hold on his hand and he returned it and started walking towards the gazebo.

The whole pack came too, for Charlie´s sake and last but not least the Cullen Family.

Like everyone else, they dressed in black but to some guest looked even more attractive. Carlisle pale blond hair sleeked back, black dress shirt and black slacks, his amber eyes full of sadness that revealed his true age, his wife Esme with a knee length long sleeved dress and V-shaped neckline, her caramel hair was in a messy bun, the pain her eyes of losing a child all over again and black kitten heels. Rosalie was dressed in a strapless black dress, her hair was half-up half-down, black stilettos heels, her eyes as she looked ahead held guilt, for acting cold towards her but at least she acted pleasant on her birthday, her husband on the other hand had the same attire as his father but his expression hasn't change, his face twisted in a serious manner, his grieving was bare to see. He tightened his hold on his wife and she gave him a small smile, he looked at her and the corner of his mouth curves. Alice wore an A-line Scoop Tea-length satin black dress, her hair straightened, silver jimmy choo's with a matching hand bag, wearing a sad expression that was only deeper inside and her husband…he forced himself to come here to receive the pain he deserved, his wavy hair, the pain he tried to hide. But worse off was his _her_ lover.

Edward´s face was blank, his eyes didn't say pain, his eyes were hollow like the rest of his being, he looked at the casket and his heart clenched and exhaled sharply, and everyone saw his reaction. Charlie was mad at him and as a grieving parent; he found himself in front of him and yelled:

-"YOU SAID SHE WAS GOING TO BE FINE! IS SHE HUH? ANSWER ME, CULLEN!"

Edward looked at him seeing every emotion but it didn't beat how he felt about himself.

-"No" he answered.

You could hear if someone let a needle hit the floor from the eerie quiet, Renee put a hand on his shoulder

-"Come on Charlie, leave him alone".

-"No, don't you get it Renee? He killed her!".

-"Charlie, that's not true he loved her-" she was cut off

-"No" Edward said

-" Love her and I always will" as soon as he said this he went to sit with his family in the third line close to the casket, they could smell the reeking smell of a corpse as did the wolfs. Renee grabbed Charlie´s hand and led him towards their chairs in the front row and so it started.

Charlie spoke first

-"Hi everyone, well I'm not very good with words most of the time but if I would talk like a parakeet for my baby girl-" he stopped for a moment, he breathed in and out slowly to control himself "- even though we didn't talk much or sometimes at all I love her now like I did when I held her for the first time-" he smiled "and when she came here I nearly burst, seeing her all grown up and all I could think was "I got her back" but I didn't know how long it would last" he cried and said" I'm sorry" to the crowd and sat down.

Everyone had tears down their faces except the Cullen's that had tears brimming in their eyes. Jasper felt his loss, Edward saw his memories, and Esme could connect with them, seeing as she went through the experience twice and now losing her son right before her eyes and knowing she can't do anything to stop it.

It was quiet except for the sniffles but everyone turned mute to see who was speaking.

-" I remember when she did this move from her ballet class to show me that she finally mastered it after a while of practicing and twisted her ankle in the process" she smiled at the memory

-"We practically live in the hospital until her balance evened out a bit through the years" some chuckled at the memory

Memories:

_Bella was_ _holding on to the racquet watching everyone play, she was accident prone yet Mike chose her anyway. The little feathered ball was heading her way and she yelled:_

"_I got it!"_

_Unaware that Mike was heading her way she hit him while his racquet hit her on the head, they both fell to the floor of the gym and groaned in pain. _

_Angela was walking with Bella in the hallway talking about a class assignment when Bella tripped out of the blue letting her books fall to the floor with a thud and snickers heard_

_-"Are you all right?" Angela asked as she held her up then picking up her books handing them to her._

_-"Thanks Ang, I'm fine just clumsy as usual" she shrugged_

_-"Oh Bella what am I going to do with you?" Angela said_

_-"You can love me"_

_They stood still for a moment and then laughed_

_In First Beach_

_Walking close to the tide seeing her checks flush from the cold, her boots sinking into the sand, how she tries to keep herself warm with her coat, her voice full of curiosity asking about the Cullen's and Quileute legends and their connection. He looked at her when she was looking at the waves meeting the sand with a hiss; suddenly she turned her face to see he was watching her, her looked ahead feeling heat in his cheeks._

_The sun high in the sky rare in the cloudy coverage, he saw the red tints in her hair, her glowing skin in the sun made her look angelic in some way. He couldn't resist touching her warm cheek, feeling the soft skin under his finger tips and she didn't hesitate in leaning her face into his hand kissing his palm; he smiled at the gesture, looking into her eyes leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips._

"_I love you" he said _

The ceremony ended in a blink of an eye, they talked amongst themselves for a while until they had to bury her where the tears stained their cheeks. One by one left, some stayed for a whole different reason than the person next to them, loyalty, sadness, pain, guilt, to be someone's rock and so on.

The Cullen's were stiff as they watched the grave lower to the ground, Esme was sobbing silently into her husband's side, Emmett looked at the fresh ground as a reminder of human ending, the ending he was saved from while Rosalie held him with her head to his shoulder, Carlisle rubbed his hand soothingly on Esme's arm. Alice held Jasper for dear life with her face in his stomach and Jasper had his arm around her shoulder while the other ran through her hair. Edward watched the ground with empty eyes, planning but has been careful not to reach a decision from his physic sister.

They were to wrapped up in their emotions that they didn't see the pack approach them with their new members, Sam cleared his throat for their attention and the Cullen's looked at their direction with a bit of shock because they didn't hear them.

-"What happened?" he asked

-"Car accident" was an automatic response by their father

Sam wasn't fooled he could see the a bit of red in the other blond eyes, what they didn't know was he saw her before she was buried and saw a crescent mark on her neck and as he remembered Edward snapped his head at his direction while confirming Sam's thought, the blond killed her. He broke the treaty and now signs the life's of his coven, death.

The END

(I'm not that mean)

-"You know what this means do you?" Sam asked them

They nodded but some of the pack members were confused as to what happened with their confusion bare Sam said the only words they needed to hear.

-"They broke the treaty"

Some were smiling at the chance to finally get rid of them, smelling them in the air, their horrible overly sweet scent. Others realized that Bella was murdered by their hands and that got them angry.

-"How could you? That sweet child you murdered she had a family at home, you came here to her funeral! , and now you came here to watch her parents suffer because of you! man you guys really are twisted"

The Cullen's looked around noticing it was a bad place to argue about a murder, killing and other things the dogs were yelling at them and so Carlisle spoke in a calm voice

-"Maybe we could speak about this in a another location"

-"Why? I think this place suits you, surrounded by the dead and what a coincidence you are dead" said a fresh shifter

Some snickered but Carlisle was persistent on location because it was too public and the both clans knew how careful they needed to be so they decided to meet in the baseball field in the Cullen's territory in an hour. As they all ran to the house one stayed behind listening to the entire conversation between the enemies, shocked to hear the real reason for why Bella Swan had died. It was no accident. It was murder. All the legends he's heard as a kid were real, the monsters had crossed the line when they took a life it wasn't theirs to take. He was going to follow them and revenge her.

His anger and thirst for revenge was surprising and overwhelming, he thought that they would run away without paying and that's what kept him going, and he was going to make matters into his own hands. As he ran in the forest he gained speed, his bones started to connect into another form, his muscles started shifting and soon he found himself in all fours running in a speed he didn't know he possessed, he followed the fast pads of feet in the ground he somehow hears.

A pair of pads went west and he followed, thinking he was going to take one for one of the _leeches _had taken hers. Soon he found himself in a clearing, a small clearing and in front of him was a leech sitting in the grass looking like he didn't have a care in the world with a calm face and a too sweet scent came to him as the wind hit his way making him step back.

-"I know why you are here" said a deep voice.

_Why am I here then?_ He thought.

-"To kill me," the voice answered .

-"I have no reason to beg for you to leave me alive, I am responsible for her death".

_That's all I needed to hear_ and then he attacked the willing vampire out of his misery while his family was a couple of miles away.

As the pack came to the baseball field they found the Cullen's right in the middle, one of them remained human form to talk to them while the rest in shifters. And so Carlisle spoke

-"Bella's death was an accident, no one had intentionally wanted to kill her-"he was interrupted.

-"The treaty was broken as soon as the blond pressed its teeth into her neck and fed," Sam said.

-"And all of you know it I presume?" he kept going until the vampires noticed someone missing.

-"Where's Edward?" Alice asked and everyone looked over their shoulders and was surprised to find a spot missing. Then they all heard the tearing of metal and smell of smoke in the air.

-"EDWARD!" Esme screamed and ran towards the scent as did the rest of them, following the scent into the clearing that was the place where she had died and found wood, body parts like legs and arms until they saw a flaming head of bronze hair in the fire.

-"NOOOOO" Esme screamed over and over and over again dropping on her knees and laying there where Carlisle fell also hugging her to him. Emmett hasn't felt that weak since the bear nearly killed him, looking straight into the fire fell on his knees and stood still. Rosalie was to shocked to move but her eyes betrayed her. Alice held Jasper as her anchor with her back to the fire and crying tearless sobs into his stomach. Jasper was trying to control the emotions of grief that were too powerful plus his own feeling of despair as he stared at the flaming corpse of his brother.

The pack left them alone for their time to grief but Sam still heard the piercing scream of a mothers loss in his ears. Jacob left as soon as he heard the footsteps thinking to himself that the score was tied, one for one.

The last thought Edward was the face of his angel, his Bella smiling at him and saying:

"_I love you Edward"_

His last words were:

"_I love you my singer" _

THE END


End file.
